senseiwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies
The following is a collection of strategies and general tips related to the game Sensei Wars. If you come across any other strategies, feel free to either add them directly to the page or within the comments. Tips & Strategies Resources *Often times you may get resources faster by attacking other players than creating them on your own. *Small raids are a great way to quickly gain resources. *Attackers can’t steal what you don’t have, be sure to spend all your resources before leaving the game. Buildings *It is better to buy a new Ancestor Hall than to upgrade an existing one. You’ll get 20 housing spots rather than 5. *Resource and Defensive structures are the most important buildings to protect, aside from your Dojo. *Buying more Worker Sheds greatly increases the rate you can construct your buildings. *Each Dojo upgrade unlocks new building levels and walls. *Create a Corridor of Steles as soon as you are able; the upgrades out of this building do not take a worker. Battle Defense/Offense *At earlier levels, don’t be afraid of losing your shield. You will earn more resources by attacking opponents than you can generate yourself. *The Lite Flier can detect enemy ninjas. Put him in your Bunker for another method for stealth detection! *Bell Towers hit both air and ground units. Prioritize enemy defenses when attacking other players. *Watch out for Dragons, high level Dojos may retaliate with them in response to small raids. *Thunder Tubes decimate large groups of Monks and Archers quickly. Keep your All-Seeing Reed close to your Air Defense or your base may be overrun by enemy Ninjas. *Take out the Air Defense before launching air units or you will regret it. *Keep Farms and Mines as close to your base as distraction targets for enemy Monks and Archers. Units *By using your units intelligently and efficiently, you may steal more resources with the same number of units. *Use Archers to attack buildings and units behind walls. Units can be upgraded to have more health and deal more damage in the Corridor of Steles. *Samurai are great for drawing fire from Thunder Tubes and Drum Towers. Use Ninjas to take out Air Defense towers. *Air units are a great way to capitalize on bases with weak air defense. Always carry a few Archers; they are great at killing the other Sensei. *Monks will attack the nearest structure, so be mindful of where you place them. Place Bunkers and Guest Halls in front of Air Defenses and Thunder Tubes,Samurai often get killed while trying to attack these empty fortresses. * Concentrating too many units in one spot makes them vulnerable to splash damage; be sure spread them out. *Lantern Kites get the most out of training upgrades be sure to upgrade them first. The best attack strategies rely on the strengths of several types of units deployed with precise timing. *If you want to make sure to crush an opponent, take the extra time and build an army of Dragons. *Alchemists are the best bang for your buck for destroying walls. *Samurai are tough but they don’t hit hard; be sure to pair them with hard hitting ground or air units. *Use Samurai to distract enemy defenses while other units dish out the damage. Sensei *The Sensei earns levels by building or upgrading any building. Don’t forget to use your Sensei skill points to unlock new abilities. *If you want access to a new fighting style or different skills for your Sensei, try changing to another Sensei style. *Upgrading your Mines and Farms is an easy way to earn XP to increase your Sensei level. *Keep your Sensei close to your troops to make full use of his aura ability. *Watch your step. A hidden Black Powder trap can kill your Sensei. *The Tiger Style Sensei is a great style for beginners. *Be careful with the Crane Style Sensei; he is delicate at early levels. *Sensei are great at taking out Thunder Tubes and Drum Towers. *Draw out the enemy Sensei from his base whenever possible. While your Samurai are drawing fire keep your Sensei just behind them so they get an aura boost. *The Tiger Style Sensei hits hard but dies quickly; be sure you target the most valuable target to get the most out of this Sensei. *When you are out of money use the Sensei as a lone raider because he is free and always ready. *Apply the Lighting Reflex power to Rickshaw units to get the maximum amount of food and money on a quick raid. *Lighting reflex combines beautifully with large groups of upgraded Monks. *The Crane Style Sensei is the best defender against sneaky Ninja raids. While great on offense, the hotheaded Tiger Style Sensei makes for a poor defender. *The Crane Style Sensei can recover from the verge of death if you give him time to heal without being attacked. *If you want a walking tank that can take out multiple defenses on his own choose the Tortoise Style Sensei. *Black Powder attacks by the Tiger Style Sensei are a great way to weaken walls so that they can easily be knocked down. General *Don’t forget to upgrade your Walls, you lose Chi with every defeat. *Attacking Mongol bases is a great way to practice attacking without losing Chi. * Place Pagodas on sneaky, weak spots to improve your defence. Earn Gems *Clear Foliage for a chance to earn gems! *Achievements are a great way to earn gems and experience. *Joining a Dynasty is a quick and free way to unlock an achievement. *Invite friends from Facebook to earn 100 gems! *Play your first multiplayer match to earn 50 gems! Category:Strategies